Vagus
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: Of cranial nerve damages. Patients aren't only the ones who suffer. Written for rally drabble. Masato, Ren x Masato, AU.
1. Vagus

**Vagus  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_**  
**

**Genre**: Angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Character**: HIJIRIKAWA Masato  
**Story Type**: Drabble  
**Summary**: Of cranial nerve damages.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no__Prince-sama_ is the intellectual property of Broccoli.

**Notes**: This is from this week's theme: "tragedy".

* * *

Only when they leave does his smile flatten, the reality creeping upon him again.

Everyone except his roommate is here, even the Headmaster – although his presence causes more chaos and pressure than what he needs right now. They visit with a basket of fruits that he has no way of finishing (but of course, Shining takes the cantaloupe and eats it all by himself), Nanami, Otoya, and Natsuki fussing over him; with Tokiya, Syo, their upperclassmen and teachers crowding around the hospital bed.

He shakes his head to their questions, not willing to talk about the accident.

Rather, he _can't_.

Masato touches the bandages around his head, long fingers tracing the uneven wrappings to the bump at the back of the right side.

He remembers the doctor telling him, in firm, quiet tones, of the results from the accident: the concussion he suffers, while luckily does not knock him into a coma, creates an entirely separate problem that may ultimately destroy his career. The recovery is unknown. The initial shock of opening his mouth and stretching his vocal cords – no matter how much – and finding that he can only shape words, is life-changing. Masato has never once imagined life without the ability to speak, and most importantly, to sing.

He knows Ren blames himself for getting into the accident, not reacting quick enough to avoid the oncoming car. The rest of them feel terrible as well, even when not on scene at the time.

None of them can hold Ren completely at fault, not when it's the other driver who's driving under the influence of alcohol.

Masato eases back onto bed, gingerly resting his head on the pillow. These days, they're fitful sleeps, the dull ache constantly vibrating inside. Every morning, Masato hopes for a miracle, that his nerves heal soon – but the sad smiles of his doctors and nurses extinguish the small spark that keeps him going.

He's not the type to give up easily, but what good is it if he can no longer express himself through his voice? It's his most powerful weapon. It's unfair to take it away from him so soon; he has so much left to do, left undone.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: Welp.


	2. Vagus -Ren's Side-

**Vagus -Ren's Side-  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_**  
**

**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairing**: JINGUJI Ren x HIJIRIKAWA Masato  
**Story Type**: Drabble  
**Summary**: Patients aren't only the ones who suffer.

**Disclaimer**: _Uta no__Prince-sama_ is the intellectual property of Broccoli.

**Notes**: This is from this week's theme: "_mousou_". Ren's side of the story to Vagus.

* * *

Ren debates outside the private hospital room's door for the longest time, earning curious stares from nurses and disapproving glares from doctors. He's a patient himself, sling and bandages undisguised, in plain sight, but he doesn't care about his appearance, for once.

He wants to go in and see for himself that Masato is really all right. It's his fault that they're caught in the car accident; if only he has quicker reaction time, sharper wits about him, then he can avoid even the drunken driver.

But that's in the past, ifs and buts irrelevant now.

He hears from the doctors sighing over Masato's case, how unfortunate it is that his injuries affect the thing he depends upon the most—without his voice, he won't be able to perform. They don't know if it's temporary or permanent either—and Ren's heart lurches uncomfortably towards his stomach, guilty. How is it that he can survive the accident with only a few scratches and a broken arm, while his roommate has to suffer like this? He won't wish it on anyone, much less Masato.

No one blames him, which makes him feel even worse. He may even feel better if someone punches him.

His hand pauses on the doorknob, still hesitant. _Just once_, he promises himself, _I'll leave if he's awake._

Masato tosses and turns in his sleep, most likely struggling with reality and pain. Ren's eyes squint in reflex, unable to see him in this state. He quietly pulls back the bedside chair, sitting down and gently holding on to Masato's hand, an IV drip attached to his arm. It's clammy, not like the usual warmth.

With his free hand, Ren swipes back Masato's bangs. He plants a firm but light kiss on his forehead, easing his nightmares, and he's relieved Masato's breathing slows down to normal, moving less.

_Please come back soon, I miss you and your voice_, he whispers, _we still have a duet to sing, remember?_

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: u_u


End file.
